Sumer Rorrim
by wildewolf
Summary: It's 1973 and two Gryffindor boys discover a strange mirror.


**Title:** Sumer Rorrim  
**Author name:** Daria  
**Author email:** daria@efortsmith.com  
**Category:** Gen  
**Sub-Category:** Humor  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** Eh, the Harry Potter series.  
**Summary:** Its 1973 and two Gryffindor third-years stumble across the Mirror or Erised.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from this, and no copyright infringements were intended.  
  


___________________

  
  


**Sumer Rorrim**

  


___________________

  
  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
More silence.   
  
"_C'mon_, Wolf Boy! We haven't all day! I've not even had my go and Filch is probably waiting outside for us at this point.."  
  
Sirius scowled.  
  
"I don't see anything..", was the quiet reply, given at length.  
  
"I bet'cha see yourself in a wedding dress, don't you? Are you holding my hand or Lily's..?", the dark-headed boy mused, lightly punching his friend. Sirius recoiled, though, as he felt the other boy tense. Maybe visiting the mirror had been a bad idea..  
  
Remus could not believe his eyes.  
  
He was seeing his reflection, unchanged, in the Mirror of Erised, the Mirror of Desire? Why was someone so hateful of himself seeing his exact reflection. He did not consider himself perfect. Hell, he didn't even _like_ himself! What did this mean?  
  
"L-Look harder, Moony. I mean.. it.. it could be wrong, you know? I don't think Dumbledore even gets it. Moony?_ Hello?"_  
  
  
The thirteen-year-old lycanthrope fell to a half-sitting position. All of his thoughts about how horrid he was were still self-absorbed, whether or not he had a positive self-image. All of the lying he had done to Peter and Jamie and Sirius must be the cause of this. The mirror was confirming that he was such a horrible person for seeing himself special enough not to be open with them.  
  
"If I could see it. I'd.. I.. I'm sure I could tell you its wrong, man. Really. We.. we can go now, Remus. I shouldn't have brought you here. It's stupid, really. I mean, I thought it was kind of fun too see myself grown and I w-was even better looking, but.. - I'm sure its a buncha codswallop. I say _bugger it_, you know? Its-"  
  
"Not wrong..", was the gasped reply.   
  
Remus stood, agile for such a weak child, and pressed his hands to Erised's glass. He just hadn't understood! Upon closer inspection, his theory was confirmed.   
  
The boy's harsh amber eyes were not reflected in the mirror. Instead, they were an identical shade of soft brown, just like his Father's. His hands, palms pressed up against the glass, were not lightly-scarred. His mop of light-brown hair was not subtly flecked with silver, and he even looked a bit thicker and taller. The Mirror Remus smiled sadly, pulling the collar of his shirt over to reveal normal, if not slightly pale, skin. There was no unnatural, crescent-shaped scar in the nape of his neck. He was _normal._  
  
"Let's go, Sirius..", he said weakly, instantly understanding both the wondrous magical power of it and the cruel illusion the device had driven some wizards mad about. It was vile.  
  
The more muscular third year, thick brows quirked, threw an arm around his friend as they started out of the long hall. Though he had only recently learned the surprising secret of his good, if not book-obsessed, friend, Sirius understood that there was much he still did not understand. He had told the werewolf that he would spend the rest of their school year ("- even lives, if McGonagall doesn't kill us after her next visit to the 'improved' lavatory") learning about his friend's woes. Sirius meant it, too.  
  
After peeking out to see that the bothersome groundskeeper and his blasted cat weren't around, the boys moved out of the dark hall and blinked as their eyes adjusted to the candle-lit corridor.  
  
  
"If it isn't too much to ask, Sir, what did you see in the Mirror?" the smaller boy inquired, turning his shaggy head a fraction to gaze into his new friend's angular features, or moreso to register the honesty in Sirius' eyes when he answered the somewhat impolite question.  
  
  
"Heh. Would you believe me I said _I_ was the one in the wedding dress, Reemy?"  
  
  


___________________

  
  
**Author Rants:** Silly boys. There's a paragraph after the last sentence that involved a description of the boys walking away and Remus punching Siri, but I couldn't word it right. Anyway, playful ficlet - nothing more. And you know what? This is dedicated to Ra because I _feel_ like dedicating it to her. Review if you have the time, loves. 


End file.
